This invention relates to a document information system capable of optically reading image information such as documents, storing the document information, and optionally printing out the stored document information.
Recently, document information filing systems for reading out a great deal of image information of documents and the like through two-dimensional optical scanning for storing the read-out image information in an image information memory device of a large capacity, for instance a video tape recorder, and also reading out and printing desired image information among the stored information have been developed.
In such document information filing system, however, if the classifying or searching system for the image information filed in the memory device is changed, it is necessary to also change the index codes of the index information stored in the memory. While it is desirable that the change of the index code be made independently and simply, hitherto there have been developed no systems which can meet this end.